


Deceitber Day Seven: Sweet

by Prinssess61



Series: Deceitber 2019 [7]
Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Deceitber, Sanders Sides - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinssess61/pseuds/Prinssess61
Summary: Everyone loves cookies. Even the sides
Series: Deceitber 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598983
Kudos: 32





	Deceitber Day Seven: Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> This is Pre AA and Remus won't be in this. Just so you know
> 
> Trigger warnings: Deceit being a cute snek boi, food mention, let me know if I should add anything
> 
> Pairings/ships: platonic Anxceit (or romantic), familial Lo x Ro x Pat (I don't know the name)

"LOGAN!! ROMAN!!" Patton screamed in excitement from the kitchen.

"Patton, we're right here," Logan said rubbing his ear because of Patton's volume.

"Careful, Padre. You're going to burst someone's eardrum," Roman said, copying Logan's hand movements on his own ears.

"Sorry, kiddos! I'm just really excited!" Patton explained, practically bouncing up and down.

"What frivolous activities are we engaging in today, Patton?" Logan asked.

"Ooh, yes! What merry adventure are we going on?" Roman hoped they would go on some Christmas quest in the Imagination.

"Well, I thought we could do some bonding activities!" Patton answered, hoping they didn't mind that he invited some 'guests' over.

"Bonding?" Logan and Roman questioned at the same time.

"Patton, I assure you, Roman and I do not have to 'bond'. We are friends."

"Oh well... um..." Patton said, not sure how to say that he invited the Dark Sides to make Christmas cookies. "Promise you won't be mad at me?"

"Padre! we could never be mad at you!" Roman assured him.

As Roman said that Anxiety and Deceit walked into the kitchen. "You sure about that, Princey?" Anxiety asked from behind him, making Roman jump a little, although it was more of a rhetorical question because he knew the "light sides" wouldn't be happy about their presence. Roman whirled around.

"Oh. It's you," Roman muttered.

" _Do_ sound so excited," Deceit countered.

"Patton, are you sure their... assistance... is needed?" Logan said, trying to find the words.

"Nice to see you too, Lo-lo!" Anxiety said in a sarcastically excited voice.

"I thought lying was his thing," Roman said gesturing to Deceit.

"Well, when you live in the same house, you pick up some things," Anxiety said quickly, crossing his arms.

"Well... let's get this over with," Roman sighed. He really didn't like the Dark Sides. They were always so gloomy and dark and mean, even to each other.

The day progressed and they made sugar cookies, chocolate chip, peanut butter, and so many more.

"Hey, Anx," Deceit called. As Anxiety turned to face Deceit, the dishonest side threw flour at the other's face. "You definitely don't have flour on your on your face."

The light sides were shocked. They had never seen Deceit so, so... playful. They were also scared. They thought Anxiety would lash out. Any time they had done anything slightly playful or something like that, he would either ignore them or get angry. So they were surprised with how Anxiety responded.

"Oh really, Mr. Lies and Dolls?" Anxiety threw flour back. Roman, Patton, and Logan had never seen him so playful and relaxed. By now there was an all out flour war. Even Logan joined in. _Maybe this isn't as bad as I thought it would be,_ Deceit thought.

After all the cookies were done Deceit and Anxiety went back to the Dark Side of the mindscape, with cookies because Patton wouldn't let them leave without some.

"See Roman? That wasn't so bad!" Patton said cheerfully, cleaning the counter off.

"Maybe," Roman mumbled, "Well, I will be watching Disney if anyone wants to join me!"

Logan scoffed. "No, thank you," he said politely, yet sassy at the same time.

\---- In the Dark Side of the mindscape ----

Deceit sighed as he flopped down on the couch with Anxiety following close behind him.

"What do you think Vee? Are they bearable? I _don't_ think so."

"They are bearable, but I prefer your company. You're much more calming and relaxed." His eyes widened as he realized what he just said. "I-I... I mean... uhh..."

" It's ok, Vee. I _don't_ get it," Deceit said, smirking slightly and putting his arm around Virgil's shoulder to bring him closer. "I _don't_ prefer your company too. The others have too _little_ energy."

"I love you, Dee," Virgil said leaning into Deceit and relaxing in his grip as he turned on the tv.

" _Hate_ you too, Vee. Merry Christmas."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I have no self control. I am a sucker for Dark Side Family Fun Time. You can't stop me


End file.
